


Mistakes

by Atale80



Category: Im: Great Priest Imhotep (Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:21:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23414479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atale80/pseuds/Atale80
Relationships: Apophis/Thoth (Im: Great Priest Imhotep)
Kudos: 16





	Mistakes

Apophis glared angrily at the door as he stood up. His eyes brought a painful memory for Thoth. The scene reminded him of the first time he had failed to even try to help his friend. With a new found determination Thoth rushed Apophis, knocking him to the floor. He gripped the black haired male tightly, burying his face in Apophis' chest while continually pushing him towards the ground.

Apophis attempted to push the smaller off, but found Thoth much harder to move than before. He had managed only to be able to sit up slightly.

"Get. Off." Apophis demanded in a cold voice that sent a shiver down Thoth's spine. The words of his old friend replayed in his mind like a broken record. 'Not even once did you save me.' The same cold tone. The same pained expression. The memories of all the things he allowed his friend to endure. All of it raced through his mind, replaying over and over again.

"No! I refuse!" Thoth gripped Apophis tighter. He could save him this time. He could stop his friend from getting hurt. He didn't have to remain on the sidelines, he didn't have to before either. If he were stronger, he could have stopped him. The job given to him was his excuse for allowing his precious friend to suffer. It was his job and he despised it.

His eyes flooded with tears. All the tears he hadn't cried before and all the tears from this time. Two warm hands tried violently to shove him away, but he refused. Letting go would mean allowing Apophis to get hurt, he couldn't do that not again.

"Thoth." The word seemed to echo through the room, "Let. Me. Go. Now." The coldness in his loves words scared him- he wasn't too proud to hide that- but he only gripped his boyfriend tighter.

"No, I refuse! You can't make me!" Thoth shouted, "I'm not leaving you again. I'm dumb and I don't deserve you, but you're here and I'm not letting you go. I'm selfish and I want to keep you by my side. I can't lose you again I refuse to make the mistake of doing nothing and watching you get hurt! So no! No to letting you go! No to staying on the sidelines and watching people hurt you!" He gripped the front of Apophis' shirt as if his life depended on it.

Thoth stared into Apophis' eyes. His face was a mix of many indescribable emotions. The taller male's eyes softened at the sight of his lover's tear stained face. 

Apophis dropped to the floor fully as he hugged Thoth's waist. "You win." Sighed the black haired male. Thoth's only response was burying his face into Apophis' neck as he broke into loader sobs. Apophis stroked Thoth's hair, he wondered what his love meant when he was screaming, but he could ask another time. Arms wrapped around his neck as the cries quieted down, not stopping completely, as the calming sound of his lover's sleeping breaths filled Apophis ear.


End file.
